Say When
by AlehMcFly
Summary: Pequeña historia basada en la canción Say When de The Fray. Scorpius encuentra a Rose llorando y ella se niega a decirle por qué.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares aquí nombrados son propiedad de la maravillosa JK Rowling. **

* * *

Deambulaba por los helados alrededores de Hogwarts, acelerando en dirección al castillo antes de que las puertas cerraran, hasta que un ruido como de sollozos me detuvo y aguardé por un momento observando a mi alrededor.

Las ardientes lágrimas parecían quemar al deslizarse por sus pálidas y frías mejillas. El aliento se escapaba de entre sus labios en forma de blancas columnas de vapor que se desvanecían en el aire nocturno mezclándose con los quedos sollozos que de ella provenían. No parecía importarle quien la viera llorar.

Y fue en ese momento cuando la encontré.

Rose Weasley, mi rival, mi némesis, mi enemiga declarada así por el legado de un absurdo conflicto familiar, lloraba recostada contra uno de los muros del castillo como si ya nada importara. Salvo que a mi si me importaba.

Algo en mi interior se agitó y desesperadamente deseé ayudarla, borrar sus lágrimas hasta que nunca más volvieran a perturbar la belleza de sus ojos.

Y fue entonces cuando me vio. Y el dolor que ella reflejaba hizo que todo pareciera insignificante, su apellido, mi apellido, el pasado de nuestras familias…todo. Absolutamente todo salvo la seguridad de que el destino nos había unido esa noche por una razón.

El latir desbocado de mi corazón comenzó a atronar mis oídos y por un momento tuve miedo de que ella lo notara y que se alejara huyendo de mí, pero basto una mirada a su cara para saber que eso no importaba. Lo único que yo quería en ese momento era a ella, saber qué era lo que la afectaba y asegurarme de que nunca volviera a hacerlo.

Fue en medio de ese torbellino de ideas y sentimientos que ella se paró para acercarse a mí, y se sintió casi como un nuevo comienzo.

Una única palabra y sería suyo.

Solo una noche, solo esa noche, y podría demostrarle que no todo estaba perdido, que no todo era malo. Mis manos la confortarían, mis brazos la sostendrían, y no tendría que volver a temer jamás.

Se acercó aún mas, tanto que nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

Los fantasmas del pasado nos rodeaban, lo podía ver claramente en sus ojos. Miles de errores cometidos en el pasado, por nuestros padres, por nosotros, incluso por otras personas creaban una enorme distancia, pero una comprensión todavía mayor. Y el caos ya no importó, y el entorno se desdibujó, y solo quedamos nosotros dos.

Sentí a mi pasado, nuestro pasado, quebrarse en mil pedazos y a ella respirar lentamente cerca de mí.

Perdida y destrozada, sin hablar y aún temblando se refugió entre mis brazos. Y el temor de que todo esto fuera un sueño más me llenaba de dolor e incertidumbre.

- Rose… ¿qué pasó? – mi voz como un quedo susurro se dejo oír entre nosotros, mi mano acariciando suavemente sus rizos rojos.

- Wow, es toda una novedad oírte decir mi nombre, Scorpius – sonrió tristemente mientras se separaba levemente de mi para poder mirarme. – la vida es injusta, solo eso pasa.

- Pero algo debe haberte sucedido, parecías… pareces destrozada – dije tomando suavemente su barbilla con mi mano.

- Algunas veces puedes ser muy ingenuo, Malfoy… Me sorprende viniendo de un Slytherin. – Su mirada se concentró en un punto lejano detrás de mi cabeza, evitando el contacto con mis ojos.

- Weasley, no te hagas rogar, dime qué fue lo que te hicieron para que estés así, dime quién y me encargaré de él con mis propias manos … - La furia comenzó a hervir en mi al imaginar a alguien hiriendo a Rose, si tan solo supiera…

- No creo que pudieras – susurró ella alejándose de mi unos cuantos pasos y comenzando a avanzar en dirección al Lago.

- Pero… - corrí tras ella antes de que se alejara más y la tomé del brazo para hacer que se detuviera – Pruébame, estoy dispuesto a partirle la cara al idiota que te haya dejado en semejante estado. – Tuve que tragarme mis heroicas palabras al notar que sus ojos azules se empañaban con lágrimas, tiro de su brazo hacia abajo, liberándolo de mi agarre y se dio la vuelta.

- Tú no te enteras de nada, Scorpius, ¡de nada! – murmuró con voz quebrada dejándome completamente paralizado. – ¿Es que en verdad no lo ves? ¿No lo has notado?

- ¿Notar qué? ¿Qué es lo que tendría que notar yo, Weasley? - Me acerqué lentamente a ella pero cuando quise poner mi mano sobre su hombro se alejo bruscamente.

- Nada, ya no tiene importancia. – respondió chocando contra mi brazo al pasar en dirección al castillo.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Dime de una maldita vez que es lo que pasa, Rose! ¡Explícame porque no entiendo el motivo de qué estés así, y mucho menos el porqué pareciera tener yo la culpa! – grité a su espalda

- ¡Es que la tienes maldita sea! – gritó furiosa dándose la vuelta – ¡La tienes y ni siquiera lo notas porque estás demasiado metido en tus asuntos como para notar que estoy enamorada de ti y eso me está matando! - Agachó la cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas que ahora caían a montones por su rostro, yo estaba demasiado paralizado como para poder hacer algo. – vamos, ríete si gustas, Malfoy – gruñó con la voz quebrada - Ya no importa. – En ese momento debo haber recuperado algo mis sentidos porque corrí hacia ella y tomé su rostro con ambas manos.

- Repítelo, repite lo que has dicho – murmuré clavando mi mirada en sus profundos ojos azules, ahora más que nunca, debido a las lágrimas.

- ¿Cuál parte, la que dije que rieras o la que dije que ya no importaba?- contestó apartando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

- Tú sabes qué parte, Rose – susurré acercando aún mas mi rostro al suyo.

- Que estoy enamorada de ti, grandísimo idio… - comenzó a hablar en un hilo de voz pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase estampé mis labios sobre los suyos.

Sus labios eran mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez hubiera podido soñar. Deslicé mis manos desde su cuello hasta su cintura y la apreté contra mí. Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, como si nunca quisiera dejarme ir y respondió a mi beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Me sentía pleno en ese momento, no solo no me había rechazado, sino que me correspondía ¡me correspondía! Me aparté de ella depositando suaves besos sobre sus labios y mejillas hasta que ella abrió lentamente los ojos y me miró.

- Esto es una locura – susurró mientras sus dedos se movían delicadamente detrás de mi cuello, enviándome miles de corrientes eléctricas a la vez.

- Yo también – respondí ignorando sus últimas palabras.

- Tu también, ¿qué? – me miró desconcertada.

- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Weasley – respondí con una sonrisa.

- Malfoy… si esto llegará a ser una broma… - la besé para cortar un sermón innecesario.

- No veo el objeto de bromear con algo tan serio – la miré gravemente – jamás haría algo semejante.

- Yo… yo… - se sonrojó violentamente y quiso zafarse de mis brazos, cosa que impedí.

- Rose, te amo. Te amé desde casi la primera vez que te vi, solo que estaba demasiado ciego como para notarlo realmente… - Estaba apuntó de replicar pero la callé poniendo dos dedos sobre su boca – Todo este tiempo, me he torturado pensando en que tu jamás me notaste, ni me notarías, que lo nuestro era imposible, y que yo era solo un pobre idiota que debería soportar las consecuencias de llevar un apellido que fue manchado incluso antes de que yo naciera y temo que siga así aún después de yo haber abandonado este mundo… Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, me estoy yendo por las ramas. La cosa es… que he esperado casi cinco años para esto y…

- Ya déjalo, no arruinemos el momento pensando en el futuro – unió sus labios a los míos durante un momento para luego alejarse – aunque hay algo que me preocupa.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? – inquirí.

- ¿Qué haremos con nuestros padres? – me miró asustada, pensando en la posible reacción de nuestros progenitores.

- Ya lo arreglaremos, más adelante, por ahora... – la besé una vez más, se sentía demasiado bien hacerlo.

- Una cosa más… - se separó y yo la miré esperando que continuara – ¿se enterará Albus o…?

- Solo di cuando – Sonreí.


End file.
